deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Westbrook87
Hello, welcome to the wiki, glad to have you here, but you have been vandalising the Akemi Homura page by messing with SPARTAN 119's battles, Please stop. 23:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : I didn't touch the battle; i put an addenumWestbrook87 (talk) 23:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Personally, I agree with you that Homura would have won that one and OK, maybe the ending was a bit cliche. I simply wrote this match in accordance with the rules of the wiki- go with the vote unless you have a good reason not to. Also, If you wish to do a rematch, post it on your blog. (Who wrote this?) ::: Look, the fact is, Homura with all her abilities is nearly invincible. Stopping time(the show shows no limit or duration), hammerspace, THE ABILITY TO PSYCHICALLY CONTROL HER WEAPONS(homura vs walpurgis; the truck and the missles), and unlimited regeneration with one caveat. Its also bull if she gets restrained, because she could literally chew her own arm off and regen later. She can make things explode with some kind of energy blast.(ep10) She is meticulous, practical, and honestly? The article on her has lots of errors. I cant stand seeing them, because i own the dvds and they are staring me in the face.Westbrook87 (talk) 00:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Look, if it helps, Here's what I'd do. I'd use gas. Lure her into a talk, in some warehouse or something. Homura has a heart condition, and her teenage body is much lighter than an adult's. Once asleep, id shoot her sould gem. For a contigency, I'd kiss my ass goodbye, since she is impossible to outrun.Westbrook87 (talk) 00:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: Then get support from SPARTAN 119 to re-match the fight. 00:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, I admit your points are valid, and don't get me wrong, Homura is one of my favorite characters in the series, but I am not Urobuchi, not by a long shot. However, I will admit, some of the behavior OOC behavior on Homura's part, perhaps in part related to exposure to the oversimplified, Madoka-crazed, gun toting, Kyubey hating "internet meme Homura". Also, I believe the battles involving Homu were made prior to the anti-nerfing rule. As the battles that have already been done, it will either require rematches, depending on the rules, we may need to keep the old articles on the page. Alternatively, we could find some new, higher powered opponents that do not require nerfing to make it a fair fight. Now, as for the revamping Homura's page, I agree, your points are valid. People do not talk a lot in firefights, and at least Homu's battles are full of cliche. Also, as per criticizing my writing, have you looked just at Homura's battles or the all of User blog:SPARTAN 119 (braces for rage related to Kyouko's fights and other battles). As for her bio, I added other things besides her abilities in an attempt, perhaps not a good one... to give a better overview of the character and add some trivia. As for the katana, I did not realize first time I watched the series- when I first used Homura in a battle- that she didn't take the katana, nor did I know about Urobuchi's aversion to sword-wielding schoolgirls. I only rewatched recently. As for the truck, I'm not sure how to incorporate it into a fight. The Desert Eagle is actually a fair point- without her powers, I'm not sure Homu would even be able to handle a Desert Eagle. For future matches, I will go with the Beretta. As for physics, yeah, because time manipulation doesn't abuse physics at all... OK, sorry for the snark, but you can't expect a mahou shoujo series, however unconventional, to be perfectly in accordance with the laws of physics. As for the L4D thing, that was a sort of test of a match idea I never got around to involving user-warriors, far from the first thing, involving a user warrior and three selected allies, going against a horde of enemies. I'll admit it was a bit of indulgent stupidness. As for the writing, If have place better ideas for the writing my future battles, please place them on my talk page, not directly onto the character page. However, go ahead and improve the bio/ "wall of text" on top, but we'll have to do rematches for the battles. As for Kyubey and the magic/tech details, thanks for pointing that out. As for Kyubey, he states that his race uses the energy to stave off the heat death of the universe, or at least planned this, so I was being brief there. As for the yuri, I didn't mention it that much, only in passing in the trivia related to some of her fan nicknames, and in the ending to one of the battles. As per canon, I'm assuming, in addition to the nerfing, you're more than slightly pissed about the ending of the Nanoha match, which I know does fly in the face of Urobuchi's comments on the subject, but I did not intend that little ending bit where Homura and Nanoha go kill Kyubey together to be entirely serious. Finally, I can't do much for the next two weeks, as, starting tomorrow (actually, its 3 AM so technically today), I will be on vacation camping in Colorado, Utah, Nevada etc. I may have internet access for the very start and end of the trip (the part where I'm in a hotel), however I won't be able to do much writing on an Ipad in a hotel in Denver/ Las Vegas! SPARTAN 119 (talk) 08:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) The deletion of your blog Your "incident report" blog was deleted to prevent future flamming and arguments, both on the part of others and yourself. The blog was deleted at the discretion of the admins and had very little to do with the wiki in the first place. Feel if you have any questions free to ask —Arrow(talk)→ 04:08, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: You have my permission to die. 02:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : Subtle, as expected.Westbrook87 (talk) 02:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : Note: *whispers* that's sarcasm! :: I don't like your jerk-off name. I don't like your jerk-off face, I don't like your jerk-off behavior, and I don't like you, jerk-off. 02:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm only telling the truth here but sadly you can't seem to except it. Have you made a battle? No you haven't. Have you made any constructive critisim? Yeah sort of but your ranting and complaining takes away all credibility from your points. Your trying to call me immature. Your the guy who basiclly flamed Spartan119 becuase you didn't like the way the charcter he used was represented or the battle he had written. Wassboss (talk) 08:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) You Need to Chill Out! Alright Westbrook you need to Chill the way Out man you have already broken the User Policy http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Deadliest_Fiction_Wiki:User_Policy, Such as the Language Policy. You really need to Chill Out and stop calling People Names and Starting stuff with them simple as that! The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 09:48, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: 1) What I mean by that is you can't tell people how to write their battles when you yourself have not made a single battle showing people the correct way to make one. 2) What that is it that I said that was false. I said you hadn't made a battle which is true. I said your just ranting which is also true. I said you were clogging up the recent activity page which when I looked was true as your comments on your blog were the only things on there. 3) What makes you think I did not read your post. I did read it and all you doing is complaining about how the simulation is written. While you do have a point that some charcters are misrepresnted in fights it's not you place to tell people how they should write their battles and insult their writing style even if it is sub par. Giving some constuctive critisim would be helpful but ranting will solve nothing and if anything could (not saying it does) make people less likely to listen to you. Most of the time people (myself included) are not that bothererd about writing simulations, they are usualy more interested in who wins and just write the battles to give other users something interesting to read and they don't need you telling them how much the battle they may or may not have even been too bothered about. 4) You are doing both. Your bitching about the way people write battles and moaning about what they write. 5) Points about the logic are admittidly quite sound but the things you state are nowhere near as comon as they used to be. I'm confused by your tactics part through. The scenario you descibed is rare because a guy with a gun vs a guy with a sword would not happen on this wiki as it would be an unfair matchup (unless the gunwielder is unskilled and the swordsman is exceptionally skilled). You've also got to remember that battles are supposed to be entertainment. They don't need to be completely accurate and they don't have to represent the charcter amazingly well. Retreating does not make for an interesting battle and if it's a one on one it becomes very tedius if one keeps retreating. Charcters with time stopping, precogiscience and other powers that allow the warrior using them to predict what the charcter is going to do or change the enviroment around them to their advantage are not usually used on the wiki for the simple reason that an average battle with them would go like this. Warrior A charges at Warrior B. Warrior B stops time and shoots them. Your scenario bit is basicly saying that YOU would rather have a realistic battle than one that is action packed filled but inaccurate. I'm sorry but that is not what users are going to do. As metioned before the battle are meant to be entertainment not completely realistic and less action packed. 6) I was using that as an example of you being immature as a response to you calling me immature. It's what people tend to do when you insult them they try to etheir insult you or turn around the insult to make the insult apply to you too. Telling me to behave when you have just made a blog ranting and bitching about how everyone else is wrong but you will tend to annoy people. Wassboss (talk) 10:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) A Message The Admins would like to speak to you here at approximately 1:30 EST- http://foodtest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?allinone=0&useskin Since you probably didn't see this then, they wanted a note left saying that they are currently awaiting your prescence. Drayco90 (talk) 03:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey... Hey Man can you go here? http://foodtest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?allinone=0&useskin 04:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC)